


The sound of Her voice

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, acousticophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang helps Weiss indulge in her kink of acousticophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of Her voice

To both parties, it had been a perfect day. Although to Weiss’ mind, it had not initially stared as one. Having your boisterous girlfriend waltz in after going out from breakfast carrying a large box and finding out that she had bought a games console with their combined income did not seem to hold the ingredients for a great day. As Yang struggled with the various cables and hardware, Weiss loomed over her, refusing to help.

She relented at midday, when Yang had connected the box to the television and began the software update, preparing a light lunch and sitting with Yang on the sofa, eating, as the progress bar edged to completion. An hour later, Weiss was holding a controller and struggling to survive for more than a minute in the first-person shooter’s campaign. Yang took particular pleasure in withholding valuable information, having skipped the tutorial.

“Yang, how do I crouch?” Weiss had asked, looking at the in-game floor.

“Just tap the button.”

“Which button?”

“The button.”

“This one?”

…

“No, that was the grenade.”

“Yang!”

 

“Hey, Weiss.”

“Yes?”

“Go and punch that box.”

“The orange one?”

“Oh yes.”

…

“Yang!”

“Whoops, was it explosive?”

 

Weiss had learnt quickly, and the duo had sped through the campaign, working as members of a team, their natural co-ordination leading them to finish the game in time for dinner. Caught up in the game, they had ordered a takeaway, and eaten with their fingers, wolfing down the pizza in order to jump into the multiplayer. The evening was filled with laughter, moments of triumph, nail-biting defeats and some impressive swear words from Weiss.

Having expended a surprising amount of energy by sitting down and moving their thumbs- or in Weiss’ case, a little excited jumping up and down on her side of the sofa until Yang teased her about it, both girls were tired. Having expended the batteries in their controllers and their own running low, they set them aside and prepared for bed.

Changed into nightwear and sitting on the bed, Weiss moved the hairbrush through Yang’s mane, combing the golden locks which seemed to tangle on a daily basis. Not that Weiss minded untangling them. In fact, it was part of their routine which she looked forward to, especially because of what came next. Having done Yang a good turn, it was invariably her turn.

And unlike wanting her hair brushed, Weiss’ request was one that was far more sexual.

She had discovered that she was incredibly turned on by lewd noises after struggling to sleep and hearing some noise leakage from a less than appropriate ‘film’ coming from Yang’s scroll. Her night had only gotten worse, as she debated whether to deal with the burning need to deal with her horniness or risk getting Yang’s attention. In a twist of fate, Yang had discovered the heiress in a rather inappropriate position. She quickly soothed Weiss’ total mortification and sat with her whilst the heiress cried onto Yang’s shoulder.

Yang’s support had been a relief to Weiss, and the two had become close since Weiss had discovered her acousticophilia. Intimately, in fact. And when they had paired off and started living together, Weiss had been keen to explore her kink. And Yang was only too happy to oblige.

Not only was Weiss addicted to the sound of Yang’s voice, but Yang had a particular way of bringing Weiss’ most intimate of thoughts to the surface. She suggested a topic, and Yang would improvise a scenario whilst Weiss pleasured herself. It was a very satisfying to both parties, as Yang took great pleasure in making Weiss orgasm without having to do little more than speak. In the case of ‘chocolate’, Yang had to restrain Weiss as she had been very turned on and very wriggly.

Yang swapped places with Weiss, and sat with her back to the headboard, Weiss sitting inbetween her open legs, fingers tapping on her legs with anticipation.

“Soo…” Yang began, starting the proceedings that was familiar to Weiss. “What’s the word for tonight’s fun?”

Weiss’d had time to think, and picked a word from the several that were queued up in her mind.

“Oral”

“Hmm.” Yang smiled. Weiss heard her swallow before she spoke, her voice somehow more intoxicating than usual. “You’ve had a long day. A very long day. You’ve been caught in the rain and you’re tired and frustrated. But I’m here. And I want to help you relax.”

Weiss balled her hands into fists, trying to stave off the feelings running through her mind and sending warmth through her body to her core.

“So I take your umbrella and help you slip off the wet, heavy coat, leaving them in the porch and leading you into the bedroom. You let me pick you up and lie you down on the bed. Then I start to undress you.”

Weiss rubbed her thighs together, reacting to the tone of Yang’s voice and feeling her breathing start to increase.

“U-undress me…” She echoed, hands straying to the hem of her nightie and fiddling with the gauzy material.

“Yes, undress you.” Yang replied, her own hands straying to move over Weiss’ and pull the hem of her nightie up, over Weiss’ thighs, stomach and chest. Weiss shifted to let Yang remove the nightie and discard it, baring her body. She felt Yang comforting warmth envelop her

“And when I’m done…” Yang continued, resting her hands on Weiss’ thighs, “I kiss you.” She planted a kiss on Weiss’ cheek, her partner turning her head to try and steal a full kiss. Yang obliged, meeting the soft lips and gently tugging Weiss’ lips as she pulled away. Weiss huffed, but froze as Yang’s voice dropped lower, sultrier.

“I kiss every inch of you that I can.” Yang drew out ‘every’, and Weiss sighed in pleasure, gripping Yang’s hands.

“Moving lower and lower down your body until I find myself at your… _sex_.” Yang whispered the last word, feeling Weiss’ fingers tighten over her own.

“And I kiss your lips. Your soft, wet lips.”

Weiss reached a finger down to spread her lower lips, rubbing up and down, moaning softly.

“I lick you. Just a light flick, but enough to get you moaning.”

Weiss copied Yang’s words, using two fingers to stroke her clit, and subsequently moaning.

“As you’re begging for more, I use my thumbs to stoke your clit…”

Yang got interactive, moving her hands from Weiss’ thighs to stroke her lover’s clit with her index fingers.

“Yang… more…” Weiss gasped, letting the Blonde take over.

“So I begin to lick. Your nerves are on fire, and I know all your special spots”

Weiss continued to stroke herself, Yang deciding to ramp up her efforts.

“And I push my tongue inbetween your lips, and get to work.”

Weiss shoved two fingers inside herself. She didn’t care that Yang’s tongue couldn’t reach as far inside herself as her fingers could, but she didn’t care.

“It doesn’t take me long to reacquaint myself with your g-spot…”

The acousticophiliac crooked her fingers to hit the sweet spot, leaning into Yang for support. Her breathing hitched, and she continued to stimulate herself.

“And I pick up the pace, licking faster and faster, and you’re moaning louder and louder…”

Weiss complied, her noises reverberating around the room, fingers audibly moving inside herself. Her free hand moved up to cup her pret breast, thumb and forefinger rolling the stiffened bud between her fingers.

“… Growing closer and closer to your climax, melting under the expert ministrations of my dexterous tongue.”

Yang could feel Weiss grind against her, breathing starting to hitch as her body was fulfilling Yang’s fantasy. 

“Until slowly, surely, your body going numb with pleasure and your mind clouding…”

Weiss’ fingering reached a furious pace and she groaned. “Say it… please…”

Yang now held the key to Weiss’ orgasm with two simple words. She had her wrapped around her finger, and decided to finish her partner. She moved her lips to Weiss’ ear, and whispered the words.

“… you _cum_.”

Weiss’s orgasm hit her and her legs jerked, knees raised and she arched her back and let out an ear-pleasing groan, riding the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Yang cradled Weiss’ body in her arms, feeling very pleased with herself.

When Weiss had recovered most of her bodily functions, she was lying under the sheets with Yang being the big spoon. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.


End file.
